Bubble Bobble: Candies!
by Crystal Tatsuya
Summary: A fanfic that is used to mimic the first chapter of Danielle's fanfiction for Hetalia: Axis Powers, Potions. In this story, Kribblun makes her candies that fattens herself, Bub, Bob, and the my greatest duo Jam the Maita and Cream the Banebou!


Once upon a time, there was a young woman named "Kris". She was also known as "Crystal", or "Kribblun" in her Bubble Dragon form.

In her famous castle called Starlight Castle, she is making some candies, which has many kinds below:

Bubblin Plus - This kind of candy makes a victim expand his/her stomach rapidly. It comes in three flavors:

*Grape - Helium Inflation

*Cherry - Weight Gain

*Bubblegum - Both

Bubblin Minus - This kind of candy makes a victim deflate properly. Like Bubblin Plus, it also comes in three flavors:

*Lemon - Deflate

*Watermelon - Lose Weight

*Vanilla - Both

Vita Bubblin Plus - A vitamin formula version of Bubblin Plus. Rub this candy on certain dinner such as ham hocks and pork. Also, put these candies into the hit surfaces or boiling water will make them melt like butter. Like the two candies described above, it comes in three flavors:

*Cheese - Helium Inflation

*Butter - Weight Gain

*BBQ - Both

Anti-Pain Pregnancy - This candy works on females, and also on males too! This was only used if the victim is married. It's also called the Love Candy, and you never feel the pain while delivering the baby.

Pregnancy Cancellation - This candy cancels pregnancy or Mpreg, and the baby inside of the womb disappear at will.

Toxic X - This candy can be use as a prank not only on April Fools day, but anytime it is not supposed to! Eating this will make the victim get sick, vomit and sometimes poops (defecation is not suggestible for children, however). It was commonly mistaken as a grape-flavored Bubblin Plus candy because it's purple.

Healer - This candy can heal any sickness or aliments. It was best to use on those who vomit after taking Toxic X. It's bright pinkish purple.

Colo-Cola - This delicious cola-flavored candy make you crave enough to eat it. Careful! Because eating too many Colo-Colas will give you the hiccups!

When all these candies are done, Kris use the cherry-flavored Bubblin Plus candy, and she lets the rabbit eat the candy she uses. Then suddenly, the rabbit became really fat.

"It works!" Kris thrilled with excitement. Then she uses the watermelon-flavored Bubblin Minus on her rabbit. The rabbit eats it, and then turns to normal, healthy weight. It also worked as well!

"Oh my God! I can't believe all the candies are working!" With her excitement, Kris is so happy that her candies worked, so she can't wait to do on her victims. Her first targets were Bub and Bob.

"I'm going to give my candies to Bub and Bob," she said as she walked out of her laboratory room and into her kitchen. He stomach growled, so she makes something delicious to make her stomach full. She pauses at the moment.

"Darn right! I cannot cook or bake without the assistance! Maybe Bub will help..." Kris exclaimed as she runs out of her kitchen, finding a help from Bub and Bob. She ran into the duo and asked.

"Excuse me, can you help me cook some of my ham hocks for me?" Then Bub replied.

"No problem, Kris, OK!" then he took Kris' butter-flavored Vita Bubblin Plus candy and he did after an hour. As time passed, the ham hocks are done!

"The ham hocks are done! You can share them with my friends, too!" said Bub as he holds a giant bowl full of ham hocks.

"If you don't mind, I will find a seat to lay down with while you feed me ham hocks." As both she, Bub and Bob went to her bedroom where's a bed and a table large enough to fit a giant bowl with.

"While you eat ham hocks, I feel your belly expanding from here to there," Bub said as Kris lays down on her bed while eating her ham hocks. Her mouth started to water due to an addictive flavor.

"Thanks, Bub!" "No problem!" Bub said as he watches Kris' belly growing a lot bigger.

"Why don't you have my ham hocks," asked Kris. Then Bub and Bob have an idea! "Sure thing!" Bub shouted as he swipes the ham hocks out if her. Bub took a bite and his belly enlarges rapidly! Then Bob eats the ham hocks. His belly enlarges, too.

Kris, Bub and Bob were passed out due to their heavy stomachs, being big and round. Then a Banebou named Cream and a Maita named Jam came around. "I wonder what's Bub, Bob and Crystal up to? An eating contest?" Jam exclaimed as he and Cream jumps onto her bed.

"Maybe I'll eat these," Cream said as he took the one of the ham hocks out of the bowl. Jam takes it away from him. "That's mine!"

They both tried to struggle themselves with ham hocks, but they got an idea.

"Why don't you share it?" Cream asked.

Jam replied. "Of course we do!" They both eat a bunch of ham hocks. Then they feel funny in themselves.

"That's funny! Ham hocks are really addictive! And why is my belly bloating!" Said Cream in panic as he points to his cream-colored belly, which started to grow bigger sizes.

"My belly's bloating, too!" Jam shouts back. Then he paused while he noticed a candy that is actually a butter-flavored Vita Bubblin Plus candy. Jam grabs it and looks at it.

"Well! I'll shall eat all the way back to Bub's!" Jam picks up Cream and walking all the way till they reaches out of her castle...


End file.
